


Clothes Stealing Epidemic

by elevggo



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Bisexual Felix, M/M, Nonbinary Felix, felix has trouble accepting his feelings, felix uses xe/xem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevggo/pseuds/elevggo
Summary: Felix and Victor practically shared a closet. They didn't mean for it to happen, but Felix just ended up taking his clothes on accident. If xe was cold, xe'd borrow Victor's hoodie. Sometimes Felix would stay the night, borrow a shirt to sleep in and simply forget to give it back. And that was the start of not only the clothes stealing epidemic, but Felix's growing feelings for his best friend.
Relationships: Felix Weston/Victor Salazar, Mia Brooks/Lake Meriwether, Mia/Lake, Velix, felix/victor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Clothes Stealing Epidemic

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this fic! just some notes beforehand; felix is bisexual + nonbinary and uses xe/xem/xyr pronouns! lake + mia are also dating. if you enjoy the fic pls let me know by commenting or telling me on my twt @ enbysfelix <3

It was an average night for Felix and Victor. They were lounging in Victor’s bedroom, binge watching my baby sitter’s a vampire—which yes, they do unironically love.

Victor laughed at his computer screen when he looked over at his friend, noticing xyr arms wrapped around xemself as if xe were cold. So, as any good friend would do, Victor slipped off his hoodie and offered it to xem. Felix accepted it happily, cuddling up into it as xe continued to watch.

Before they knew it they had both dozed off, Felix sleeping peacefully with xyr head on Victor’s shoulder. This was a pretty normal occurrence by now—they were best friends after all, they’d had plenty nights of sleepy show binges and sleepovers. 

The next morning they began getting ready for school as usual. Felix was combing xyr hair when xe realized xe still had Victor’s hoodie on. Xe began pulling it off, “Oh, Vic, here’s your hoodie by the way-“

Victor waved xem off, “Don’t worry about it. I wanna wear this one today anyway,” he said, throwing on a navy blue hoodie.

Felix smiled to xemself. “Alrighty, thanks.” A weird, fuzzy feeling began growing in xyr chest. A feeling xe chose to ignore, of course. It’s just xyr best friend’s hoodie, no big deal...right?

And that’s how it started. Not only Felix’s feelings for xyr best (which xe continued to actively ignore), but also the clothes-stealing epidemic. Felix didn’t mean to keep taking Victor’s clothes, it just kept happening. Xe’d stay the night and borrow a shirt to sleep in and simply forget to give it back. Neither of them really realized it, but they practically shared a closet.

But there was something about sharing clothes that made Felix’s heart flutter. Not that xe’d ever tell Victor that, though.

It wasn’t long until others started to notice their clothes situation. Their friends caught on pretty quick.

Lake laughed, eyeing Felix’s sweater as she took a bite of her lunch. “Isn’t that Vic’s sweater?”

Felix glanced down at it and shrugged, “Oh yeah, I guess it is. Whoops.”

Victor chuckled and shoved Felix playfully, “Yeah, xe slept in it too. We basically share a closet at this point.”

The bell rang, so they said their goodbyes and headed to their next classes. Victor went his separate way to biology, while Mia, Lake and Felix walked together to algebra.

Mia and Lake shared the exact same grin on their faces. Felix raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Something I don’t know about going on? Some amazing inside joke I’m not in on? C’mon guys, that’s just mean. You know I like to be included,” xe joked.

Mia raised her eyebrows in return, her teasing grin still planted on her lips. “I don’t know, is there something going on between you and Victor?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Felix asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Lake rolled her eyes. “Oh come on~! Don’t act like there isn’t something going on between you two. We were oblivious gays once too, you know.” She gave Mia a soft smile, holding her hand as they walked into the classroom.

“Pfff! What? No! Nothing is going on. We’re just friends,” Felix sputtered, sitting at xyr desk. 

“Just friends my ass! Something has to be going on. You stay over at his house every night.” 

Mia nodded in agreement, “Sounds a little gay if you ask me.”

Felix shook his head, “No, guys. Seriously! We’re just friends. Plus, Victor wouldn’t like me like that.” Xe tried covering up xyr blush with sleeves of the sweater, but remembering it was Victor’s just made xyr cheeks redder.

“You so sure about that?” Lake asked.

“Wait, what? What does that mean?”

Lake chuckled, “God, you’re oblivious.” She turned to face the board as the teacher walked in.

Felix bent forwards in xyr chair to them, “Seriously, what- what does that mean? Does-“ Felix was quickly shushed by the teacher, leaving xem to wonder for the rest of class what in the world they could have meant.

Later that night, Felix laid in xyr bed, cuddled up in one of Victor’s jackets. Victor’s scent lingered on the jacket and xe took it in. It comforted xem. It reminded xem of his best friend, after all.

Was that all they were? Best friends?

Of course they were. Best friends did these things all time...right? 

Felix tossed and turned in xyr bed. If this problem were about anyone else, xe’d just talk to Victor. Victor was the one person xe could talk to about anything. The only person who had ever made xem feel safe enough to be able to. And that’s why they were best friends and nothing more than that.

Felix thought about how Victor made xem feel. A part of xem knew that it wasn’t just a safe feeling. It was that fuzzy, warm, and loving feeling xe’d been trying to push away for so long. And for a moment, xe wondered if Victor had ever felt it, too.

———

Felix sat next to Victor as they watched Kiki’s Delivery Service on his laptop. Xe cleared his throat, scratching the side of xyr head. “Hey, Vic?”

Victor paused the movie and looked over to xem, “Yeah?”

“You don’t um, mind that we share clothes do you?” Xe began to ramble as xe always did when xe was nervous, “Just because it just sort of happened and I never really asked you so I didn’t know if it secretly bothered you, or-“

Victor interrupted xem, putting a hand on xyr shoulder, “Hey, I don’t mind it at all. Don’t worry about it. You know,” he smiled to himself a little. “I actually kind of like it.”

Felix sighed in relief. “Really? Me too.”

“Yeah, of course. It’s nice. Plus, that way you show up to school with some actual good style,” he laughed.

“Hey!” Felix pretended to be offended. “I personally think I have the best taste in fashion! I am bisexual, after all.”

“Of course you do, but that’s only because you steal my clothes!” Victor grabbed a small pillow from his bed and threw it at Felix.

Felix laughed, “Okay, not fair!” Xe snatched up a pillow too, already aimed at Victor. “That was totally a sneak attack! Completely illegal in pillow fights, I’ll have you know.” 

Victor just laughed and grabbed the pillow Felix was holding, just to chuck it right back at xem. “And was that illegal too?”

“Very! I’m pretty sure you’re gonna have to go to pillow jail for that.”

“Pillow jail?” He chuckled at xem, “You can’t even hit me with a pillow, what makes you think you can catch me to take me to pillow jail?”

“Watch me!” Felix reached for Victor, who was giggling as he held Felix’s arms in order to stop xem from grabbing him. Victor jumped back a little bit, only making Felix fall closer to him when xe reached for him.

Felix’s stopped when xe realized just how close the two of them were. They were only a couple inches apart— xe could see almost every detail on his face. Xe had never seen Victor so close up before, and xe didn’t know how to handle it. Xe felt like xyr heart was going to jump out of xyr chest.

Xys breath hitched as xe felt Victor’s hands move from their spot on xyr arms, to slowly intertwining their fingers.

Xe could barely collect his thoughts. No, xe completely forgot how to think. Xe knew xyr face had to be glowing red. Victor was getting closer and before xe knew it, he was kissing xem. Xyr best friend was kissing xem. 

That feeling in xyr chest was stronger than ever now, and xe couldn’t help but let xsemself fall into it. All the feelings xe’d been keeping bottled up, they had only grown the more he ignored them, and now they felt ten times as strong. Xe didn’t realize that this was all xe really wanted. All xe wanted to kiss Victor, to let xyr best friend kiss xem. And that’s what was happening. Xe was kissing xyr best friend.

Wait, fuck. Xe was kissing xyr best friend.

Felix jumped away from Victor in a panic, standing up as quick as xe could. “Felix-?”

Before Victor could ask xem what was going on, Felix was out the door. Xe ran outside and just kept running.

How could xe let this happen? This didn’t feel safe. This didn’t feel safe at all. This isn’t how you should feel about your best friend. And you shouldn’t want to kiss your best friend. Xe couldn’t feel that way about him. Xe couldn’t let himself ruin how safe it was, now matter how right it felt. Xe just couldn’t. 

And so xe bottled the feelings back up, screwing on the lid on as hard as he could. 

———

Felix took a deep breath the next morning before walking into the school. Xe had decided that everything was fine. Xe was just going to act like everything was normal, and xe could do that. Xe’d done that with almost every other different feeling, so why would it be any different now?

But as soon as xe saw how Victor’s eyes lit up when he saw xem, xe realized that that may be a little easier said than done.

Xe ignored him almost the entire day. Xe couldn’t stand the feeling xe felt when he looked at xem. But xe knew if xe kept ignoring him, eventually, Victor would confront xem. Xe needed to pretend things were normal. 

So, for the next week, that’s what xe did. Xe avoided being alone with Victor at all costs, and if he tried to get xem alone or bring up what happened, xe found a quick escape. What xe didn;t realize was that xe wasn’t doing...the best job at acting normal. 

Victor was sitting at lunch with Mia and Lake, and Felix had gone into the bathroom ten minutes ago. With xyr lunch.

Lake turned to Victor, “Okay, what’s going on with Felix. Xe’s acting seriously weird. Did something happen?”

Victor signed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know Lake. I have absolutely no fucking clue.” He looked at where Felix was sitting, seeing that xe forgot xyr hoodie. Well, Victor’s hoodie. “I kissed xem. And xe kissed me! And now ex won’t talk about it. I’ve tried to get xem alone and xe just finds some way to change the subject every time. I don’t know what to do,” he plopped his head into his arms and groaned. 

“Okay, woah, you kissed? Finally!” 

Victor peaked his head out from his arms to shoot her a look.

“Sorry, sorry. You know, xe’s probably just scared,” she took a bite of her apple.

“Scared?”

“I mean, yeah,” Mia chimed in, “You are xyr best friend. Xe probably doesn’t want to ruin what you already have.”

“But xe wasn’t scared when xe and Lake dated...”

“Felix and I weren’t best friends, Vic. I don’t know if you noticed, but xe doesn’t have that many friends other than us. Xe doesn’t trust too easily.”

“And xe trusts you the most, so that’s got to be terrifying.” Mia walked over and grabbed the jacket from Felix’s seat. She handed it to Victor, “Here, take the jacket. I’ll remind xem right before school’s over that xe left the jacket in here. You wait for xem here and boom, you’re alone and xe can’t run off.”

Victor took the jacket, “Woah, that’s kind of a genius plan. Thanks, Mia,” the bell rang, dismissing them all to class.

Lake smiled, “Of course it is, Mia came up with it!” Lake took Mia’s hand, “Good luck, Vic.”

“Thanks, guys.” Victor smiled at them as they left. He took the jacket and went off to class, preparing his self for later that day.

———

Victor waited anxiously at the table, gripping at his jacket. He noticed Felix still wore it all week. He wondered how often xe wore it at home.

Felix walked in, stopping when xe spotted Victor.

Victor stood up, holding up the jacket, “I noticed you forgot this at lunch, so, um...” 

Felix walked to him, looking nervously past him as xe took the jacket. “Well, thanks...” Xe turned around to leave.

“Wait!”

Felix turned to him again. Xe made eye contact for a moment before finding a spot on the wall behind him to stare at again.

“Would you maybe want to, um, walk home together?” Felix couldn’t help but notice the waiver in his voice.

“I don’t know, I-“

“Please, Felix? I miss you.”

Hearing that made Felix’s heart drop. Xe almost wanted to run again. Xe wanted to run even farther and faster than xe did last time. But xe knew Victor wouldn't let him keep running. So instead, xe took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

———

They walked for a couple minutes in silence, Felix’s eyes glued to the sidewalk. Xe picked at his nails inside of the hoodie pockets, a nervous habit.

“Felix?”

“Yeah?” Xe didn’t look up.

Victor stopped walking, “Can you look at me?”

Felix bit xyr lip, reluctantly looking up at him. 

“Why won’t you talk to me?”

Felix stayed silent. Xe couldn’t think of anything other than /because I’m scared I’ll say something wrong/.

“We can’t just pretend nothing happened. We kissed, Felix.”

“Why not?”

“Why not? What do you mean ‘Why not’?”

“Why can’t we? Why can’t we just pretend none of this ever happened and just go back to how we used to be? W-Would that be so bad-“

“Because I can’t pretend anymore, Felix!” He yelled, “Pretending is all I’ve been doing for months. I like you,” his voice softened, “I like you and I can’t pretend that I don’t anymore. I kissed you for a reason, Felix. And- and it really felt like you felt it too, but if I got that wrong, just tell me, please.”

Felix began tearing up, xyr voice quivering, “And what if you don’t one day?”

“What?”

“What if one day you don’t like me anymore? What if one day you decide I’m not all you thought I was?” Xe was crying at this point, xyr voice getting louder as xe spoke, “And then what, huh? I’m alone again. I won’t have my best friend anymore. I can’t lose you, Victor.”

Victor stepped closer to xem, beginning to tear up as well. “I can’t go back to the way we were, Felix. I’ve been hiding how I feel for you for so long. I can’t hide again.”

“For so long...?”

“I’ve liked you for months, and I’ve never once thought of leaving you. Every day I’m with you just makes me want to be around you more. Do you know how bad I’ve wanted to kiss you like we did on that day? But I was scared,” Victor took Felix’s hands in his own. “And it’s okay if you’re scared, too. But I can’t just be friends with you," he squeezed xyr hands lightly, "I love you.”

“Fuck,” Felix sniffled, wiping xyr tears with the sleeves of Victor’s hoodie xe was wearing, “I...I love you too.”

Victor couldn't help but smile. He hesitantly began interlocking their fingers, “Can we try this again?”

Felix looked him in the eye and smiled. “Yeah, I think we can.”

Victor kissed xem again, and this time, it was even better than last time. Not only did xe feel like the fluttery feeling xe felt when xe wore Victor’s jacket, but xe also felt safe. Xe was kissing xyr best friend, and xe didn’t feel as scared anymore. Because not only was he xyr best friend, but because he loved xem, too.


End file.
